Love and Flying
by x day dreams x
Summary: I may be a smart girl, but there are two things that I will never understand: Love and Flying
1. A Loong Year

September 15th 

My parents just sent me this journal for my birthday. **Why** they would send me a _journal_ of all things is beyond me. I've never asked for a journal in my entire life, I find them annoying and time-consuming, and quite frankly I've been a bit scared of the things since my second year when Tom Riddle possessed my best friend Ginny Weasley through a diary. I guess they bought it for me because most teenage muggle girls really enjoy writing in journals. Okay, I might as well just make some use of this thing. My name is Hermione Granger, Mione for short, and I'm 17 and in my seventh year and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the head girl and the head boy, unfortunately, is Draco Malfoy, the guy who's made my life a living hell for the past seven years. I have wavy dark brown hair that comes down to mid-back, Malfoy refers to it as the 'nest of death' but it has actually tamed down quite a bit since then. I also have brown eyes and tanned skin. I am about 5'5 and according to my friends "have a body to die for" although I really don't see it. I used to be a real bookworm and know-it-all but I've calmed down. Although I still love books they are no longer my life. This past summer when my cousins Monica and Lauren, who are also witches, came over from America, they decided to give me a make-over and I bought a whole new wardrobe. My best friends are Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and her older brother Ron.   
Harry- messy black hair (way to hard to try and tame) and green eyes. He has really grown up since our first year. He's now 6'1, and has a really nice body (thanks to quidditch). He's currently dating Ginny. Harry is really like an older brother to me.

Ginny- straight and layered auburn colored hair that reaches her shoulders. Although she's kind of short (5'2") she's really pretty and has awesome curves. She has blue eyes and freckles across her nose. 

Ron- red hair and clear blue eyes. Quidditch has done his body good too and he's just an inch taller than Harry. 

Sweet dreams

October 20th 

I know I'm head girl and smart but there are two things in this world I don't think I'll ever understand: flying and love. Prof. McGonagall has just informed me that there will be a flying N.E.W.T and because I haven't taken flying since first year and sucked at it then, I'm going to have a tutor. Now I thought my tutor would be someone like Harry or something. You know someone who could fly well and someone I could tolerate, but obviously McGonagall thought otherwise. Sure he may be a good flyer and he's the only one who could give Harry a run for his money, but Draco Malfoy is definitely not someone I can tolerate. Oh lord this is going to be a loooong year.


	2. Men

October 25th

Well, I just had my first flying lesson and to be honest it wasn't _that_ bad. I waited for Malfoy in the common room for about half an hour before I got sick of waiting and barged into his room. Bad idea, turns out Mr. Malfoy was just changing. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you look at it) he already had his pants on and he was just changing his shirt. The minute I barged in Malfoy turned around and we kind of just stared at each other. I stood there just gawking at his well-toned chest and abs (boy sure has grown up..) before I realized who I was looking at and stopped staring. 

"Malfoy, we were supposed to be at the pitch half an hour ago for this dumb tutoring session," I said.

"I know, I fell asleep Granger, and I was just changing when you barged in here like a rampaging hippogriff."

"Well hurry up then!" I yelled and then I turned on my heel and made my way to the common room to wait, again. He finally got down there with his broom in hand and we went to the pitch. 

"Ok, where's your broom?" he asked.

"Well you see because I hate flying, I never really had any need for a broom. I was kind of hoping that you could lend me **your** broom for the lessons.." I replied sheepishly. 

"You want **me** to lend **you** **_my _**precious broom**_?_** My Black Hawk 3000?! The broom that was made especially for me? Did you know that there is no other broom like this on the planet?!" he practically yelled.

"Oh come on Malfoy, it's just a stupid broom."  
"Just a stupid broom? JUST A STUPID BROOM?! This is the broom that I'm going to use when I beat Potter at quidditch!" he actually did yell this time. He then looked down at the broom in his hand and started talking to it. Yep that's right Draco Malfoy talked to his broom. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.   
"Don't listen to her, she's just a stupid Gryffindor. She doesn't know anything about quidditch or brooms." By this point I couldn't control it anymore; I burst out laughing and fell to the ground, tears streaming down my face and holding my side because it hurt so much from laughing. He must have realized what he was doing and who he was doing it in front of because he stopped and thrust the broom at me. I guess he thought that if he let me use it I'd shut up. Well he was right. After that the lesson went fairly well. Malfoy is actually a pretty good teacher; of course I'll never admit that to him. And he's not really that annoying when you talk to him, quite pleasant on the contrary. In fact, we had a civilized conversation. You heard correctly, Draco Malfoy and I, Hermione Granger, had a civilized conversation! Never in all my life would I imagine talking politely to Draco Malfoy. Who woulda thought?

That night

Malfoy and I were sitting under a tree, he was polishing his broomstick, and I was writing in this journal. As I was sitting there, I heard Malfoy get up, "I'm going back inside Granger. I'll see you later," and with that he turned around and walked off. When he got about halfway to the castle he turned around again and yelled, "Oh yea Granger, one more thing. Don't forget to write something about me in that journal of yours!" 

Well, there's one more thing to add to my list of things I'll never understand: men. One minute they're nice and agreeable, and the next minute they're conceited and completely impossible!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N- alright people. Remember I'm new here so I really need you to review and tell me how I'm doing (I appreciate constructive criticism). Also, I know the chapters so far have been short, but I'm trying to work on them and make them a bit longer. If you have any ideas for the story feel free to tell me!

x day dreams x


	3. Announcements and Immaturity

October 26th 

Well Dumbledore just announced that there's going to be a Halloween ball. Joy. We all know how _fun_ balls are; girls get really nervous because guys are dicks and wait till the very last second to ask us out, then when we get to the dance, the teachers go around and make sure we're like, 3 feet away from our date, and to boot the band they get, usually sucks. Well if that's not the definition of fun then I don't know what is.

Later

Good news and bad news. Good news is that Dumbledore has told us that the ball is going to be a masquerade ball and we're supposed to come alone, that at least takes some of the pressure off of it. Now I just have to get a dress before Halloween which is in exactly 5 days. Bad news is that I was late to potions, because I had to go back upstairs to get my book and when I was coming back down the staircases changed. Of course Snape noticed. 

"Ahh.. Miss Granger has decided to grace us with her presence. How nice of you to join us. I think a detention is in order for her tardiness," he drawled. I heard the Slythershits snicker.

"I'm sorry professor but I had to go back upstairs and get my books and when I was coming down the stairc-" I tried to explain but the dickhead cut me off.

"Miss Granger try and see this from my point of view; I don't care!" he said. 

"Yea I tried to see it from your point of view but I can't quite stick my head that far up my ass," I mumbled. Unfortunately he heard.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! I am you professor and therefore deserve respect, detention for a MONTH!!" he yelled. I am almost positive they heard him in Mexico, but then again you can never be too sure.

Yea so that's how that went. Now it's all over school, but to be honest I don't know whether they're talking about the fact that someone talked back to Snape, that I, Hermione Granger got detention, or that I, Little Miss Goody-two-shoes talked back to Snape and got detention. It's a mystery..

Continuing on, after classes ended I headed back to my dorm to drop off my books. I had an hour or so before dinner so I decided to write to my cousins. I quickly put my hair into a bun to keep it out of my eyes, switched on my new magic cd-player (newest products on the market, they run on magic so we can listen to them at Hogwarts) and put in my Evanescence CD, they're my favorite band. I grabbed some parchment and a quill and started writing,

_Hey Guys,_

How's Salem Academy? Hogwarts is okay but I have to be tutored in flying because, well there's no other way to say it, I suck at it. Yep, I suck at something, guess your little Mione isn't as perfect as you thought, LOL!! Of course Draco Malfoy is the one teaching me (the one I told you made my life hell for the past seven years), someone up there must really hate me. Okay, well I just wanted to see how you girls were doing, make sure to write back ASAP! 

Love Always,

Mione

When I finished writing my letter I sent it off with my owl, Tinkerbell. Then I headed to the Great Hall for dinner. When I walked in I spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny so I sat down next to them.

"So Mione, I heard about the little incident in potions. One months worth of detention eh? I didn't know you had it in you," said Ginny with a smirk, hmm.. maybe she's secretly hanging out with Malfoy.

"Yep that's right, our little Mione is growing up," grinned Harry.

"Yea Herm's really growing up quick," Ron said as he spit food all over us.

"Ron how many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full? And 'Herm'? I told you I hate that name!!" 

"Sorry Herm," he said the name purposely. 

I let out a cry of frustration and got up and walked to my dorm. He can be soo immature sometimes. Oh screw it. He's ALWAYS immature. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N--ok people. I really hate this chapter. I know this is going to sound pathetic but I've been having writers block. I'm only on the third chapter and I have writers block. Oh boy. If you have any ideas please email me or review, I'll really appreciate. Lately I've just had so much going on and it's hard to think of things to write about. I'm really trying to make Draco not too nice but also not a complete asshole like he is in the books and I don't want them to get together quite yet so it's hard for me. Like I said, please review if you have any ideas or suggestions!

x day dreams x


	4. Dances with Slytherins and Shopping

****

A/N--I've always hated it when people kind of abandoned their story for a really long time, but now I understand why they did it. I bet my doing that annoyed people because I know that if it was another story I was reading I'd be annoyed too. Like I said in the chapter before, I've had writers block and I really don't know what to write about. I've also had so much school crap going on that it's just made it all worse. This chapter isn't good at all (in my opinion) but I needed to get something up didn't I?

--oh also I know someone said in a review that Draco was too nice. I know! I've tried to make him meaner but somehow I just can't. I hope he's not **too** nice though.

October 29th 

Ok the last few days have been really uneventful so I didn't write about them. I had my detentions, did homework, and slept and ate, fun right? Today though, well that's another story. Gin, Lavender, and Parvati dragged me to Hogsmeade to get a dress for this ball. They found their dresses relatively fast but whatever I tried on didn't look good on me. After a while we got tired of looking so we went to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. 

"Lord Mione, you are the hardest person to shop for. Nothing looks right. It's all either the wrong color, or it doesn't fit the right way," said Parvati.

"Yea," agreed Lavender, "we've gone to every dress store in Hogsmeade and we haven't found anything!"

"Wait a minute, I know one store that we haven't checked yet," Ginny said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Well one time, last year, I was walking around Hogsmeade by myself and I didn't realize that I had walked into an alley and didn't know where I was. So I looked around and there was this store there. It looked really old and rundown, but when I went inside to ask how to get back out, I saw the prettiest dresses. We should go there!" she said.

"And why didn't you mention this store and hour ago?!" I yelled.

"Well I forgot," she replied sheepishly, "it's called Chelsea's. let's go there now."

So we paid for our drinks and made our way to Chelsea's. Ginny wasn't lying when she said it was rundown, it looked like a shack! The inside though was awesome. The walls were black and Christmas lights were hanging on them. We walked over to the dress rack and were looking through when a girl, who looked a little older than us, walked over, "Hi, I'm Chelsea. Is there anything I can help you girls with?" she asked with a smile on her face. She has short brown hair that reached her chin and it was flared out. Very cute haircut if I do say so myself.

"Yea," said Lavender, "we need a dress for our Mione here," she said as she pushed me forward. 

She put her hand to her chin thoughtfully before she screamed, "Oh I have just the dress. It's absolutely perfect. I've been waiting for the right person to give this to." She walked to the back and emerged a few minutes later carrying a black bag with a hanger poking from the top. "OK, take this and go try it on," she told me.

So I did just that. When I got into the fitting room, I carefully removed the dress from the bag. What I saw was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was black and sleeveless and there were silver bead all over it, a lot at the bottom and less and less as they came to the top. I quickly tore off my clothes and stepped into the dress. I looked in the mirror and was very pleased with what I saw.

"Are you going to come out Hermione?" I heard one of the girls yell.

I opened the door of the fitting room and walked out, instantly three mouths dropped while one formed a wide grin, "I knew it," whispered Chelsea.

"Are you three trying to catch flies with your mouths open?" I asked teasingly. 

"Mione that dress looks gorgeous on you, you're definitely buying it!" said Parvati.

"Of course I am. Did you really think I'd leave it?!" I said but then I realized that it might be really expensive, "Wait, Chelsea how much is this dress?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Thirty galleons," she replied. (I have no clue if that's a lot of money or a little. I'm really not to familiar with the currency but if anyone is please leave a review and tell me.)

"Only thirty galleons?" I asked.

"Yep," she answered, "do you need any accessories with it?"

"Well our ball is a masquerade ball so do you have any matching masks?"

"No but I can make one."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!!" I yelled. Then I went and got dressed in my regular clothes again. 

Once I was back in my normal clothing I returned back to the front of the store where the girls were talking.

"You should really come to the ball, Chelsea," I heard Lavender say.

"Yea," Parvati replied with a smile on her face, "I'm sure we can find you some guy."

I cleared my throat to let them know I was standing there. They all turned to me and then we continued talking. We found out that Chelsea is only a year older than us and she graduated from Salem Academy (same as my cousins), which would explain her American accent. We talked for about half an hour more before we realized how late it had gotten. We quickly said good-bye to Chelsea and told her we'd owl her with information about the ball and then we ran back to Hogwarts.

It's 8:50 right now. I have to be in the dungeons in ten minutes for my detention. For my last detentions I was alphabetizing potion bottles, but I finished that already so I don't really know what I'll be doing now. Ok it's 8:55 now, I better be going before Snape decides to add another month to my punishment.

Bye!

November 1st 

Last night was the dance and to be quite honest, it was awesome. Everyone looked amazing and the Great Hall was beautiful; there was floating pumpkins everywhere and fairies flew around the castle outside. 

I got ready with Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and Chelsea (she brought my mask with her, and we had Dumbledore's permission to come to the ball). My hair was pinned up with ringlets hanging down around my face. I did a charm on all of our masks so that they floated on our faces without smearing our make-up or showing everyone who we were. We then walked down to the Hall and made our entrance (by entrance I mean we went into the hall. No one really stopped to look at us or anything, it's not like we wanted any attention). We all went and sat down at a table but they were all swept up by guys. I looked around and tried to figure out who different people were. There was one person who didn't even try to conceal who she was: Pansy. She was wearing the most hideous vinyl dress in a shade of hot pink. It was low cut and barely covered her ass. How a teacher didn't kick her out is beyond me.

I didn't want to look like a loser sitting by myself, so I went and got a drink at the refreshment table. As I was standing there, watching them all dance and have fun, someone walked up to the table and got a drink. 

"Hey," said the guy, who was wearing a midnight blue robe.

"Hi there," I answered.

"You don't look like you're having to much fun."  
"That would be because I'm not at the moment," I replied.

"I think we should change that," he then grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the dance floor. I personally think it was quite presumptuous of him to think I wanted to dance with him, but I didn't say anything out loud. I'm quite happy I didn't say anything because dancing with him made my night so much better. We talked the whole time and the conversation was actually intelligent, boy was I shocked when he let it slip that he was in Slytherin. He told me about his parents who used to be death eaters, but when Voldemort killed his mother, his father ran away from the death eaters and went into hiding; he now secretly helps people who are trying to get away from Voldemort for the same reason. When I told him I was in Gryffindor, he didn't even seem fazed by it. After we danced for a while, we decided to get some air outside, so we walked around the grounds and finally sat down by the lake, where tiny water fairies were floating on the surface of the water (I'm not really sure if there is a creature like that but in my story there is). We talked some more outside and realized we had lots in common, he even began to hold my hand at one point. He kissed me a few seconds before the clock struck twelve and our masks disappeared mid-kiss. We parted at that moment and I looked into the beautiful eyes of one very handsome Blaise Zabini.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N--Ok people, I know this chapter really wasn't all that great or exciting but I told you before that it would be bad. PLEASE REVIEW!!

x day dreams x


End file.
